End of a Beginning to an End
by membor mare
Summary: The story of a man, starting seven years after TQ. Cannon characters will make appearances, including DN children, along with all the other kiddies. There'll be humor, grief, and 'funfunfun'. Rated T for safety. Ch. 5 Up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I am putting this here to show that I cheated and stole cultures, characters, and well, everything, from Tamora Pierece's Tortall books.

**Note**: I take forever (procrastination + senioritis slugabeds), and I love cliffhangers (not really, but I'll try to be quick). This chapter is, admittedly, boring but I'm just introducing the characters. Yes, all the other charries (like Daine, Alanna, Numair, et al) will make appearances, I promise. As will all the action. Be gentle with comments if you do, tis a first fic.

**About**: This story is based off of a role-play character of mine, _Leon Tegacis_, on the role-playing site: http://s13. Later on, the story will become a joint authorization with Yamani Warrior, who, in a way, owns his wife.

A pair of dark haired children, one a boy and the other a girl, played enthusiastically in a mud puddle located in the back of their yard. The boy had unusual tiger-orange eyes, his hair thicker and ruddier then his female counterpart. Out of the two, the girl was by far the dirtier, and most responsible for the mud on the boy. Beneath the mud, the two could be marked as siblings, the structure of their faces being similar in every aspect. As the Tyran sun beat down through the cloudless day, the mud was already drying to their hair, and their source of the play object was running thin.

"Look, it's a flat cake!" The younger boy called out in Tyran to the female companion, palm raised and covered with mud.

"I made a mountain." The girl replied in the same language, leaning away from her slop of creation.

"I want to help!" The boy said, as he went over to plop the pile of mud onto his sibling's mountain. It was with a bit more force then needed, as his tiny hand imbedded itself into the side.

"Leon!" The girl exclaimed, telling her dislike and sadness in tone only to hear her giggling brother as he destroyed her artwork. The little boy knew that tone well, and with a strike of humor, he placed both wet, muddy, hands on his sister's face.

"Now it's on you, Phoebe." The girl couldn't be giggle as she mimicked her younger brother.

A clear voice sounded over the children's giggles from inside the home. "Leon! Phoebe! Get inside and clean up for lunch!" She was responded with a chorus of whines. The face a stern, but caring mother appeared in the doorway to the yard, her stomach fully swollen for the new child. "_Now,_" She insisted, "You two are a mess!"

The two let out stifled giggles, before expressing their displeasure with a long groan. "Just a little longer?" Asked the girl, the orange-eyed boy putting on his best pouting face as they approached their mother.

"If you two weren't so dirty," –Leon and Phoebe giggled once more- "I would say yes. It make me until tomorrow to get you clean." As they both went to step inside the house, trying not to giggle, firm hands planted themselves on either shoulder of the children, stopping them. "You two are not tracking mud in my house; shoes off, and roll up your pants."

Phoebe was able to easily slid off both of her shoes, and roll up her pants, done with practiced ease as she stood on the doorstop. The mother had knelt down to assist Leon, sighing as she almost heard the dry mud falling off the boy's shoes and pants. Eagerly, the young boy bounced up, eyes dancing as he watched his mother stand up with a groan. "To the basin, both of you!" She stated, resting a hand on her belly with her brown eyes soft as she followed after the two children

The two children raced up to the washbasin, giggling as they pushed up against each other, and pounding up the stairs. The pregnant lady sighed wistfully, running her hand along her wavy, mahogany locks. Waddling after them, she grabbed a change of clothes for the two. Her eyes drifted upwards, due to the sound of a rump hitting the floor, and the giggles briefly ceasing. Moving towards the stairs, the woman looked up, an eyebrow shooting high. Complete weight relying on the railing, she ascended the stairs slowly, but surely.

Halfway up, the mother watched as her eldest daughter appeared at the top, hands and face clean for the most part. Lightly, the woman sighed, as the younger boy approached the top of the stairs. Both craned their necks up as their mother finally reached the top, offering them their clothes. "Here, I'm not going to let you two sit on any of my furniture with those bottoms." The children took the clean garments and shuffled to their rooms, hiding a smile. "And don't leave the clothes on the floor."

As the children vanished, the pregnant woman leaned against the wall, placing cool hands on her warm face. A soft smile crossed her face as she felt the child move within. The female found this both good and unnerving. Her last child had strangled itself on the umbilical cord during labor. That was two years, and she had been praying to the Goddess for a better birth. The lady hardly realized her expression had saddened, until her orange-eyes son was at her side, tugging on her sleeve.

"Ma, why are you sad?" He asked, looking up as she looked down, offering a gentle smile. There was a twinkle of amusement in her gaze at the backward shirt and crooked pants.

"I'm not sad, I promise." She told him, before easing into another subject. "Take your arms out, your shirt is on backwards, silly." Leon lightly giggled as he did what was asked, a large grin on his face. The mother switched the shirt around, accusing playfully, "You did it on purpose, huh?"

The boy nodded yes, grinning, before looking away as the sound hoof beats could be heard outside. Phoebe then appeared, a down expression on her face at the skirt and blouse she had been given. Her mother offered an encouraging smile, reaching out to pat the dark brown curls of her daughter. "Once you're an adult, I promise you can wear whatever you want." The mother stated truthfully, coaxing a small smile from the girl. They were interrupted as a low Tyran speaking voice called out.

"Francesca? Children?"

"Upstairs." The pregnant lady replied, and immediately a dark tanned man appeared, standing near six feet. His head was shaven, and his face strong and kind. A large smile was fitted on his appearance; arms wide to accept a greeting hug from Leon who had bolted down the stairs.

"Ah, hello, Leoninus!" He exclaimed, gathering Leon in his arms with a grunt effort, not once looking the child in the eyes. "Mithros, you're getting big. And how's my favorite, little, daughter?" Phoebe had joined them downstairs, the man slinging an arm around the girl's shoulders in a hug, who seemed to have forced a wide smile.

"Good, sir." She replied watching him as the man let Leon down, and walk up the stairs to where his wife had descended. As was ritual, they shared a kiss; Phoebe and Leon made faces in childish 'ew', before trying to slip away. Their father saw this, breaking away the kiss.

"Phoebe, Leon; why don't you two put Cinder up?" The man asked, not looking at them, but rather his weary wife. "Your mother and I will get lunch set up."

Francesca looked down at the kids who stared blankly at their father. Normally, they weren't allowed to do it alone, and the sudden change confused them. "Please?" The mother asked, leaning into her husband, ready to fall asleep in his arms.

Phoebe slowly nodded her head, linking her arm with her seven-year-old brother. Half pulling him along, the older girl looked focused in thought. Leon kept quiet, watching and following his sister as they made it to the shed. Inside, the neighing of the family horse, Cinder, could be heard. She was a tall horse, 16 hands, and it did not include when she raised her head up high. The mare was yet young, only 7, and was a common breed in Tyra. She was dark chestnut, with a lighter mane, and a blaze on her face.

The two children walked up to the draft, which nickered lightly. Gently, the horse nuzzled the two. Cinder's behavior had changed over the past week, ever since the Wildmage had been rumored to be in Tyra. Phoebe and Leon didn't mind, as it made it a bit easier to work with her, which pleased their father. And if it pleased him, the entire house was joyous, for it meant a lack of ranting against the horse. Phoebe took the initiative to start removing the cart, giving Leon instruction on what to do and hold.

"I think Pa knows something," Phoebe whispered to her brother as they worked, not noticing the horse was listening in as well. Leon looked up as the girl went on. "He never lets us do this." The boy then looked away, and shrugged; Phoebe took that as a sign to go on. "I don't even think he likes us that much."

The boy frowned, "Don't say that, it's not true."

"You know he's superstitious. I'm not the perfect girl, and you've orange eyes." Phoebe continued.

"Nothing wrong with them." Leon retorted.

"That's the thing. And he doesn't like the Gift. I heard Pa talking to Ma last night." She started, in a matter-of-fact tone. "Ma wanted to get you tested for the Gift, and let the hedge witch train you a bit. Pa got his temper up, saying the Gift isn't useful, and just turns men into cocky bast- humans. Ma reminded him that Cinder's been acting wonderfully since the Wildmage was in town. Pa got angrier, saying it was all him, and nothing was going to change his mind to let you trained, or even test."

Leon's mood had soured as he listened to his sister, wanting to tell her to shut up, and that it must've been a dream. Yet, Be never lied to him; she never had a reason to. Instead, he mumbled to the floor. "Don't mean he don't like me."

Phoebe looked across at Leon, wanting to take back her words, even though a voice reminded her that he was old enough to know that. Nor was she going to announce that might be wrong. In silence, they moved the cart away from Cinder. Within the silence, their father appeared in the shed, a giddy expression on his face.

"Ah children, hook her up again, your mother's about to have the baby." The father didn't seem to notice that Cinder had reached to try to bite his shirt as he rushed away. Phoebe and Leon felt smiles tug on their faces, yet Phoebe was a bit annoyed to have to reattach the cart to the mare.

Their father reappeared rather quickly, wife in his arms as he set her upon the hay. She looked ready to argue, but weariness kept her at bay. The tall man had shooed the two away, as he sloppily and quickly attached the harness. Fran waved the other two to be near her as she watched her husband, voice even. "Gio – slow down and do it right. I haven't had another contraction yet, and probably won't for another twenty minute's."

"No, you know what happened last time." He said, trying to get Cinder to comply with the bit, but the mare's head was too tall. Francesca wrapped her arms about the two children, her face hardened.

"I'd rather prefer not to die on the way there." She retorted, before going on, "If you are so concerned about a repeat, then why won't you consent to the hedge witch being present?" She questioned, a stubborn look in her eyes and her mouth set straight smugly. Both children shrunk against their mother, watching their father freeze and purse his lips. Slapping his wife for her outspokenness had crossed his mind, and as his eyes flickered coldly to Leon, he refrained himself. Cinder neighed loudly in the silence.

"Fine." He hissed quietly, before turning his anger to the horse, "Cinder, quit!" The mare snorted, ears folding against her skull as the equine stepped up, challenging him. "Step down, bitch."

Francesca clamped her hands over the surprised and frightened faces of the children. "Giovanni. Enough of that." She scolded, earning a weak glare from the man. As he went to reach up and bring Cinder's head down, the normally docile mare lipped at his arm, trying to bite it. The woman then interfered with a calm, and even, "Cindy, quit."

The tone was enough for both man and horse stop where they were, and both children winced; mother only was able to make her voice that calm after yelling if she was really angry. Gio was now able to slip the bit into the obedient draft horse. "Gentle breed, indeed." Gio growled, fixing a few things on the harness before stalking over to his wife; Leon cowered against his mothers form, and Be sat straighter with her own stubborn chin stuck out. "Children, get into the back." He ordered, with his voice strained from keeping his anger out of his tone. Obediently, the two went to the cart, Leon ducking and dodging away from his father. Francesca's mood worsened as she saw that, as her protective mother instincts took over.

The man himself felt a sting of pain as he watched Leon, but he disregarded the thoughts concerning the action. Looking down to his wife, he gathered the declining mood, but offered his large hands to help her off the hay. The light brown eyes of the female looked down on them, before using them to help get up. As she did so, a contraction rippled across her abdomen, catching the woman unawares, her knees buckling and bringing her to the ground.

Gio helped her up, supporting her under the arms and guided his wife to the back, not turning his gaze once to Be who held a withdrawn Leon in a hug. Once Francesca was settled, the man quickly moved to take a seat at the front, and cracking the whip loudly, horse and cart were off again. Francesca had taken the time to turn to her daughter and son, and upon seeing them, opened her arms up. Be nudged Leon, and automatically, the two occupied either side of their mother. Gently, the woman ran her fingers along Leon's hair, and rubbed Be's shoulders. Quietly, she covered their foreheads with affectionate kisses, whispering gently to them about happy things, and about what was to come. It had a calming affect on the kids, and it made the ride swifter then imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Yeah… Ditto the first page.

**Note**: This chapter drags, I think. And a cameo by…. Someone. And foreshadowing. Yey foreshadowing! Not much else to say, other then… You'll see.

At length, Gio guided the horse and carriage across the roads and bridges of Tyra, arriving at a home on a canal. Shrubberies and herbs covered every possible inch. At the house already stood two horses, a two-toned cob and a gray mare. Both equines had turned their heads to gaze at the new comers, but mostly to greet the new horse. Cinder was looking rather weary, yet found it in her soul to perk up at the sigh of the other horses.

Gio moved swiftly on his long legs, helping his wife to the bench, who in turn helped the kids out, despite the father's disapproval. Either way, the man began to work the horse free of the carriage. Francesca growled as another contraction rolled through, causing all three horses look at her with their calm eyes. Leon was a tad shaken up, Phoebe as well, and both children were waved away when Gio came to check on Fran. The horsed seemed to have rolled its eyes before trying to shake the harness off. Be left Leon's side to finish the project, glaring at her father entering the house. The mother had a similar expression to her daughter. Once the last of the straps were off, Cinder immediately joined the other horses.

Be's gaze softened as she watched Leon shift a jagged cobblestone with his foot. The older sibling placed an arm around the younger, and guided the silent boy behind the parents who had already received admittance into the building. On the doorstep was the hedgewitch, giving a curious look at the children. She had lighter hair then the normal Tyran native, and she was smaller too. Her fingers were long and knobby, and her face sported a hooked nose. The full lips of the woman broke into a cheery smile as she beckoned them in. This was the second time Leo and Be had ever met this woman, Rose Biancardi.

The main room inside the home was getting slightly crowded, but Rose knew she'd have to make do. Already situated in the room was a family of five. The older man in the room was tall like Gio, wearing a dark robe, and his black hair tied back. Beside him was a much younger woman with brown curls and bright blue eyes. In her arms was a sickly looking toddler, being examined by a woman bearing resemblance of Rose. On her side was a girl watching with wide blue eyes, and black hair. Next to the man was a smaller boy, with dark, curly hair, and dark blue-hazel eyes.

"So," started Rose in common, guiding Leon and Be further into the room, and drawing the attention of the other family. "What brings the Tegacis Clan to my shop? Fran, I'm surprised you got the man to step foot near me." Rose flashed her white teeth in a mischievous grin at the end of speaking. Fran smirked triumphantly from her seat, weariness still notable.

"Leverage." Francesca replied in the same language, wrapping her arms around her belly. Rose seemed to understand with the nod of her head. The light eyes of the hedgewitch glazed across Gio; he was sulking behind his wife, eyes sharp and his body tense.

"Well then, I almost feel honored." Rose replied with humor, as she led Fran to a back room, Gio slinking behind him with his tall frame. Leon and Phoebe exchanged glances; they hadn't yet moved from their spot. The healer examining the other family's child looked up and smiled at them, her straggly, brown hair everywhere in knots, ties, and braids.

"You two are welcome to come in further, we don't bite." Her voice was soft, as she indicated a bench near the family's oldest boy. Obediently the two sat down in the indicated spot, shrinking slightly under the friendly gazes. The female went on, "My name is Anne, and if Rose told me right, you two are Leon and Phoebe."

"Yes, ma'am." Phoebe replied in a heavily accented common. Leon scooted behind his sister to hide, shading his eyes with his bangs. Anne had went on speaking, even though she returned to the sick toddler, whom was surrounded by the light blue of the healer's gift. Her voice, however, had hushed.

"Just Anne. So, Leon… If you would like, e can test you for the Gift. It can be our secret, and I'm sure the Salmalín's will stay quiet." A bit of color had returned to the female toddler as the light blue light faded away. Anne's gray eyes turned to Leon waiting for an answer.

The boy with the blue-hazel eyes smiled at Leon. "It's quick, and fun." Understand a good portion of what they said, the Tegacis boy looked at his sister who shrugged her shoulders indifferently.

"I won't tell, and Da doesn't seem to notice what we do anyways." Be said in Tyran, hoping to keep it somewhat private, even if it caused Leon to frown. Yet, the older man in the robed showed an inkling of understanding the Tyran tongue, as he gazed sympathetically at the two. Leo sighed, then nodded his head as he slid off the seat.

"I'll do it." Offered the black robed man, as Anne had gathered her skirts to stand up. She hesitated at the claim, before actually standing up and gazing at one who spoken.

"I suppose so, Numair. But please, try to be subtle." Anne stated, walking across the room. Numair moved to sit infront of the boy, crossing his legs as he offered his hands. When Leon looked up at him, the mage offered an encouraging smile.

"Like Anne said, we don't bite-"

"Sarralyn might though." The boy interrupted his father, earning raised eyebrows from Numair. Sarralyn defiatnly stuck her tongue out at him.

"Nonesense, Rikash." Numair stated, as Leon cautiously placed his hands on the male's larger ones. "I'd be more weary of your mother's. Now." The mages voice turned professional, cutting off what Daine might retort. "You might want to sit down – there, just like that. Close your eyes and breathe in… breath out…. Don't move now, and in…. Out."

Leon did as he was told, fighting an urge to itch the dried mudd off his scalp, or fixing his shirt to hang more comfortably. Instead, he kept focused on the man's voice, as black strands floated across his vision. Cautiously, Leon followed it deep inside himself, a sense of comforting warmth increasing. Quickly enough, the found themselves facing a pool, its depth an endless color of orange-red. Threads of magic, nearly lit on fire, intertwined peacefully about themselves. The boy was drawn to the pool in a daze, hardly noticing that the threads began to thrash violently. Leo was brought out of the trance as the threads broke free of there imaginary wall, slamming against the black of Numair's magic. Leon hesitantly opened his eyes to see the shop, everyone for the most part unmoving.

"You couldn't just do it the easy way, eh, Numair?" Daine scolded as she held a cup of steaming, medicated, tea beneath the nose of the toddler. Leon looked up at the mage, who shook his head, eyes focused on his hands. The orange eyes followed his gaze and winced, for there were blisters on Numair's hands, twinkling with traces of the boy's magic.

"Did I do that? I didn't mean to, sir." Leon stammared as he backed away from the man. Truthfully, Leon half expected to get his ear pulled, even though it wasn't his fault. Apparently, Phoebe thought the same, for she had moved to stand behind her brother. To their surprise, the mage smiled weakly.

"Don't worry about it. I should've just done it the other way." The mage admitted as Anne appeared with bandages and burn ointment. She offered a small smile at the Tyran children. Kneeling in front of the mage, she roughly grabbed his hands and applied to the salve and bandages. "Thought," Numair went on, cringing at the sting of the medication, "If you ever would like to pull up some fire, just do what he just did, only grab a thread. Your gift is rather large; you'd need training." Training also meant seeing how far Leon could go with his gift.

Anne noded her head slowly in agreement as she finished off the bandages with a tight tug. "Aye. We, Rose and I, will sneak you away to a University if we have to. I'm sure Fran will agree."

"I thought we weren't telling anyone." Phoebe interjected, putting emphasis on the last word. Anne smirked a bit.

"I promise you, lass. I don't think your mother will mind."

"Ma told me its almost impossible to lie to a spouse."

Anne laughed lightly, and Daine smiled. The Wildmage replied in a soft voice, "That is true, but you can always tell the half truth." Be frowned in response, but she accepted it, even though she didn't approve. The girl shrugged her shoulders, her expression showing one who doubted that it would work. Akward silence progressed after that, only to be broken by rapid commotion coming from the back room where Fran had disappeared into with Rose and Giovanni.

Suddenly, the hedgewitch's excited expression appeared as she swung out of the room, nodding her head back as she said in a rushed tone. "Anne, quick now. I'll need your help." Just as quick as Rose had entered, she had left. The healer named offered a delighted smile at Leon and Phoebe, before standing up.

"Daine, dear, keep that there for another five minutes, and if you can, get her to drink some." Anne didn't feel the need to explain things to the Wildmage, as she disappeared into the room. Numair idly stood, fiddling with his long fingers the tight tie of his bandages, trying to loosen them. His eyes glanced down at the quiet and lost Leon.

"How old are you, Leon?" Numair questioned, situating himself beside a whispering Rikash and Sarralyn.

Upon hearing his name, the orange-eyed boy looked up at the man. "Seven, sir. Phoebe is eleven." Phoebe nodded her head in confirmment, ignoring the occassionally rising voices in the other room.

"I'm seven too." Rikash announced, leaning past his father to smile at Leon.

"And I'm nine." Sarralyn added, before pointing to the toddler with Daine. "That's Maura, and she's three." As the commotion in the other room rose, it was notable starting to upset and distract Leon, while Phoebe stuck her chin out, focusing on the other girl.

Sarralyn did her best not to frown at the silence from the Tegacis children. Turning to her mother, a hand reached up to tap her on the shoulder. "Mama, where's Kitten?"

"She's out back." Came the reply, the blue eyes of the Wildmage turning to look out a window for her charge. Sarra, motioning Rik to do the same, hopped off the seat to lean out the window. The sounds of Fran, Anne, and Rose were more distinct, but they ignored them. The blue gazes of the children weaved about the backyard instead.

"Kitten!" Rikash called, and was responded with a whistle, a blue dragon popping out of one of the far bushes. Befuddlement crossed Rik's face as Skysong trotted over to investigate as to why she was called. "Wait, why are you calling for Kit?" The coal-haired boy asked his elder sister, who only smiled in return and whispered something to him. Rikash nodded his had, as the two allowed room for the young dragon to perch on the window sill.

Leon and Phoebe starred at the dragon, as the kids whispered to the creature. Suddenly, the two Salmalín children turned back to the Tyran kids. Kitten, in a few steps, stood before them on her hind legs. A blue scaled paw as big as medium-sized dogs, was offered to the children. –_My name is Skysong. You can call me Kitten_– The dragon spoke to the two, Be now kneeling to get a closer look. Leon cautiously took the offered paw and shook it, his sister doing so as well. –_Sarra and Rik said you were sad; Want to see a trick?_–

Rikash had bounced to sit beside Leon, legs crossed, and nodding his head for the two. Kitten back backed up a bit, and landed on all fours. Both hind legs then pushed off the ground, her immature wings flashing out. Kittens head and long neck arched, her tail falling near her face, and she held the pose. Rikash clapped. –_I learned it from the preformers. Watch this._– She told the children, Rik's wide grin spreading to the other children, and his parents.

Slowly, the dragon pup picked up one foot, and, after holding the position once more, Kitten began to waddle around the room in an uneven line. The female dragon almost ran into several tables, before the door of the birthing chamber quickly opened up infront of the dragon, whom toddled backwards before falling over. In the door was an upset Rose, who ignored the the annoyed whistles of the dragon as she quickly hurried into a different room. Most of the noise in the room was silent.

Kitten returned to being on four legs, and stretched out a bit, –_I still need to work on the walking part, though…_– Skysong stated idly. Be smiled weakly in response, Rikash and Sarra giggling lightly. Leon, however, made no response, but instead gazed into the room where the door was ajar. Within, the sounds of an infant wailing could be heard, but nothing yet earsplitting. Impulsively, Leon ran to the doorway, before anyone could stop him. Gazing at the scene before him, the boy tensed up, mouth dropping in as he drew in shakey breathes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't think I need this, but I couldn't resist, sings _Second verse, same as the first_.

**Notes**: Thanks for the reviews. And yeah, sorry for the cliffhanger. I didn't want to make it be like, ten pages long, or something, and I wanted the reaction to be in the same chapter of the result, so, yeah, sorry ;

The birthing chamber was shaded from the Tyran sun with dark curtains that billowed with a gentle breeze, causing light from the sun to flicker. Sitting by the window was Anne, cradling an active infant, trading words with a veiled woman clothed in all green. Lightly, the strange woman picked up the infant to calm it, Anne wiping tears from her cheeks. Situated not to far from the two woman was Giovanni, his tall frame leaning over in a fetal position, his hands supporting his bald head. He hardly moved, as if he was watching the floor for something to happen. On the bed was a figure still with death, the white sheets stained in blood around her torso and legs. Someone had taken the liberty to arrange her limbs into a respectful manner, and close her eyes. Leon was drawn to the figure on the bed, knowing well who it was, and in shock to know what to do.

Phoebe had scrambled up to join Leon once she saw him enter, her reaction quite different when she surveyed the scene. A sharp intake of breath had taken place, as she clapped her hands over her mouth. At her entrance, Anne stood, surprised to find Leon already beside the bed, and Be not to far behind. In the silence, the brunette healer moved cautiously over to the children, her mind reeling; this shouldn't be how they find out, not with all the blood and seeing.

Gently, Anne placed both hands on the children's shoulders, "I'm so sorry…Rosie and the Green Lady and I… We tried so hard to keep her with us… It happened so quick-"

Anne cut herself off as Leon shrugged the hand off, and climbed lightly onto the bed. Finding his way to the pillow he sat down there, folding his knees up. He knew what happened, he just didn't want to believe it. Lightly, his fingers moved over to brush along his mother's cheeks and along her brown curls. Be moved to sit on the bed, her own hand slipping into her mother's cold one. Anne let out a shaky breath as she went to go forward.

"Anne…" The Green Lady interjected, "Let them be." The brunette healer froze in her spot, as she looked on at the children with a longing in her eyes to comfort and hold them. "Here, take Augustus," The lesser goddess stated, offering the child, "I must leave…" Anne took the offered child, and gently began to rock him, watching him with sadness in her eyes.

The veiled Lady then turned to Leon and Phoebe whom were still on the bed. Gently, she moved closer to the still form of Francesca. "Goddess bless, Leo and Be and Gus, your hearts and paths." The Green Lady whispered, and before the children could look up, she was gone in a gentle glow of silver that dissipated into the air.

Three days have passed since the mother of Leon and Phoebe passed away, and the funeral having already taken place, things were not going great. Numair and Daine with their children had stayed for a short time, before heading back to Tortall where they were needed. Both children were dressed in black for mourning, and even put a little mark on their brother, Augustus. As for the father of the children, not much has been seen of him, for he lurked upstairs in his room, and the food in the house was slowly disappearing and not being replaced. Cinder, the family horse, was having the same problem.

Phoebe and Leon sat outside near the paddock, Augustus in the older girls arms. The Tyran draft horse was lying in the sun nearby the children. Phoebe looked across at her brother, whom was watching the breathing of the horse. Her brown eyes then turned up to the room where her father stayed; there was no movement within. Her clever eyes then looked out to the west, were Tortall was.

"Leon…" She whispered quietly in their native tongue, drawing his gaze up to her. "We have to do something, soon; someone needs to take the initiative before we starve. Pa's not even eaten a thing." The boy just nodded his head, as Be chewed on her lip, "I'm going to go down to the tavern tomorrow and see if I can get a job for some coins for food."

Leon looked at his leg, which swung as spoke, "Maybe Pa is just lonely, and misses Ma."

"We both miss Ma, but that is no reason to neglect us and starve yourself. Especially little Gus…"

Leo shook his head and sighed. "Maybe he just wants someone to talk to him, to let him know everything is all right. That Ma wouldn't want him to be like this."

Be chewed on her bottom lip as she looked across at her brother. "All right… We can try it your way." She said quietly, doubt in her voice that they would not get anywhere, but she found no harm in trying. Nor did Phoebe see any reason to deny the idea. Turning around, she slid off the fence.

"We're going now?" Leon asked, tilting his head with a disbelieving look on his face.

"Its now, or later. I prefer now, it's sooner."

The boy sighed, and jumped off the fence, following the girl and infant inside. As Be placed the child down into the confines of a crib, she nodded for Leon to follow. Making their way to the upstairs hallway, they stopped into the closed door that stood as a barrier between them and their father. Cautiously, and with determination, the girl knocked once on the door. No answer, except silence; not even the shuffling of feet, or the rocking of a chair. Before Be knew what she was doing, she turned the door handle, and allowed the door to swing lightly ajar. Silence, still.

"Pa?" Be called, bringing herself further into the dimly lit room. She could make out the position of the bed, table, dresser, and the chairs. In the darkest corner of the room, sat a slowly waking Giovanni. Hesitantly, his eyes turned up to the two children in the doorway. The way the light his gaunt, and pale face made Leon shrink back a bit, stomach sinking. The fear only seemed to make the girl bolder as she walked a step in.

"Phoebe… Leoninus…" He whispered, his voice hoarse and scratchy. "Come in, my children. Where have you been?" Leon, only with the thought of being close to Phoebe, did he walk in to stand in arm's length away of their father. Suddenly, the boy wished that he hadn't of suggested this at all. A weak smile crossed Giovanni's face, having muscles that have been long unused, as his hand went out lay gently on Be's arm.

"We've been at home all the time. We've tried to call you… For dinner, but you haven't been coming down. We're running out of food…. Augustus is only an infant, and Cinder only a horse." The child exclaimed, not making a response to the man's minor physical contact with her. "We miss Ma too…"

"So…" He replied, looking between his orange-eyed son and his tomboy daughter. "You want me to do something about it, is that right?" He started, voice emotionless, as both children nodded their heads. Without a warning, Phoebe yelped as the grip on her arm suddenly tightened. "You look so much like your mother, you know." Normally, Be would take this as a compliment, but the tone in his voice gave her the chills. Unwillingly, she felt herself be dragged closer to the man.

Leon cautiously took a step forward, voice shaking as he noticed the pain on his sister's face. "Pa… Sir. Your hurting Be…"

Gio did not pay any attention to the boy, as he continued to seemingly reel the girl closer to him, despite her struggling. When she was close, he moved in, as she arched her back to try to stay away. A dry finger came up to move some brown hair out of Phoebe's mouth, "A shame you lack her etiquette, voice, and poise." The finger that was on the girl's face, trailed down from that area to her neck, and with the finger nail bare, he slide it across her neck, with enough pressure to indent the skin. Phoebe's boldness was waning, as a tear she was trying to hold back was let loose.

Leon snapped as he watched the scene unfold, and he rushed over to try and push away the hand. Only, he got knocked to the floor with a rough jerk of that arm. Scrambling up onto his feet, he frowned, and closed his eyes. A little burn won't hurt, will it? He needed to let go of Be. As he did three days prior, he searched for the pool of fire, and when he did come across it, the threads already began to climb to his presence, as if it felt his anger and will to do something. Although boy was unsure whether or not that this would work, he lunged forward again and grabbed hold of his father's arms.

A triumphant smile crossed Leon's face, as he heard a scream emit from his father, and he let go. Two small handprints were blistering on the man's arm, and a crash to the floor indicated that he had let go of Phoebe. A trail of curses ran out as Giovanni's gaunt face twisted from its lust to fear, which then turned into anger. With the agility that children seem to be equipped with, the girl and boy fled the room to the hallway, shutting the door behind them.

Phoebe's chest heaved in breathes, her brother starring curiously at his hands for in his sight he could see trails of thread still wrapping and moving about his hands, before fading. The curses soon wailed off, and as the two exchanged glances, they raced out of the house, barely hearing the wails of how first his wife, then children, have forsaken him to the Black God. As the two ran back to the pasture, Phoebe leaned against the fence. A crash sounded from inside the house, startling Cinder to jump up from her nap. Very slowly, they both heard the rising whimpers of the infant Augustus turn into crying. Phoebe, who was still panting, her pupils thin yet from fear, and, with one look at her younger brother, he was off back to the house to fetch the youngest sibling.

Leon slowed down as he entered the first room of the house; he heard the creaking of a door opening. Fear seized his heart for a moment, and with quick acting, he made a mad dash to the upset infant as Gio fumbled down the stairs, cursing with every step. Leaning into the crib, feet suspended in the air as he did so, he gathered the squirming, red-faced Augustus. Landing on the floor, he smiled at the child, whose noises slowly began to fade.

"Step away from him, mage-child." Giovanni growled, a sneer of insanity on his face. "He killed my wife, and he is mine, and I shall return the favor." Leon did not reply as he kept the infant close to him, and went to run. His father's tall, stronger form lunged forward and landed on the floor, his hand out to grab onto the child's pant leg, only for it slide out to a lack of a good grip. The boy, however, had lost balance, and he only regained it once his head collided with the wall.

Stumbling, stars in his eyes, Leon kept running, staying away from the walls, the sounds of his father drowning out. His eyesight cleared as he ran, and made it too Phoebe, hardly aware that there was some blood trickling down the back of his head. Augustus was anything but calm, and as Leon made it over to his sister, she took the infant and began rocking him into quietness, as she examined her younger brother.

"What took you so long?" She questioned, as Leon rubbed his eyes.

"Father came down…" He whispered, running a hand through his disheveled hair, pausing when he felt the blood, eyes bugging a bit. Yet, he went on. "Said Gus killed mother… That it was in his position to kill Gus." Bringing his hand down, he took one look at the blood, and then promptly fainted.

Phoebe froze when she saw the blood on his fingers, and watching him faint, she shook her head. The girl decided everything from there on what to do. She let Cinder run free, specifically to the Wildmage where the horse could be properly fed. Out of what was left in the hay, she made a crib for Augustus, protected from the poking of the hay with saddle pads. She laid the unconscious Leon upon the horse blanket, unbuttoning his shirt and tying it around his for good measure. She stayed that way all afternoon; Leon awoke in the night to learn that there was no way Phoebe was letting any of them back into the house until she knew all was quiet, and Gio was not around. For extra precaution, she barricaded the three of them in the stable, locking it on the inside. The night was far from peaceful, for their hunger kept them up, as was the infant's cry for food.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I think I read somewhere that disclaimers are basically is me being honest about how I stole someone else's work, and that I am admitting it, and how naughty I am; like I'm some type of honest thief.

**Note**: Not much to say, and thanks reviewers. I'll also try to work on flow. I'd also like to point out, that the _Tyran Draft_ I mentioned early is similar to the modern day Italian Draft.

* * *

Before the crack of dawn, Phoebe had awoken again, cocooned in Cinder's winter blanket. Leon was next to her, looking very well asleep but she knew it was impossible, not with Augustus' crying. Rather, he was fighting a headache; from the small wound, constant noise, hunger, and lack of sleep. Ripped parts of his shirt were still around his head, the rest bundled up and used as a pillow. Gently, the elder sister nudged Leon's shoulder, her response being an aggravated glare. 

"Oh, knock that off!" Be retorted, sounding much like her mother, as Leon closed his eyes behind their lids. Phoebe sighed, rolling her eyes upwards, as she announced, "I'm going back to the house, to get food. Then I'm going off to find work for coins."

Leon shot his eyes open again and sat up far to quickly, for his head swam. He swayed a bit as he spoke, his whisper sounding fearful. "What? You can't go back. Fa-_He_- could still be in there."

Be shrugged her shoulders as she slid of the hay. Landing on the dusty floor of the stable, she brushed her skirts down to lie properly, then tugged on her blouse. "Codswallop, someone has to."

"Then I'm coming with you." Leon stated, following his sister down to the floor with less grace.

"No, you most certainly are not; someone needs to stay with Gus!"

"Then we can bring him with us!"

"What if father is wakened from his crying? It is safer for one to go back then two, no one else to worry about."

"But-"

"Leon, _no_! Stay here, you'll be safe."

With an aggravated sigh, Leon gave in, and sat down on the bail of hay that was Gus' crib. Arms folded stubbornly against his chest, a frown on his face. Phoebe offered a weak smile at her brother, before she took the pitchfork that was stuck in the hay. Leon wiggled his nose in displeasure at the pointy item, but said nothing. The young girl then climbed up to a window, the one that once belonged to Cinder. Offering a crooked salute to her brother, she disappeared.

Leon looked down into the makeshift crib, Gus seemingly taking a break of crying, even though his face was twisted up in grief. "Don't look at me like that," The boy said, slouching now in his seat, "I'm sure you didn't get her insanity."

According to mage-boy, it took for too long when a satchel was thrown through the window which Be had exited from. Following it, was the face of his sister, jumping nimbly back into barn. Her brown eyes danced with mischief, and she held herself with obvious pride as she walked over to her two siblings, shifting through the bag.

"He wasn't in the house at all, so I took the time to acquire the last of the milk for Gus, the last of the bread, the not-rotted fruit, Ma's favorite blanket, along with some of her heirlooms, and our stuffed toys." Leon gazed at, what were to him, the most important treasures in the house. Reaching forward, he picked up one of the seashell necklaces, staring at it with a soft gaze.

"Remember this?' He said holding it up, and gently running his fingers over the shells, "We made this when we went to the shore awhile back."

Be looked up at the necklace and nodded, as she tested one of the bottles for Gus. Seeing that it worked, she held it across to her brother, and instructed, "You'll have to do this; I'm going to go look for work. Keep the front barricaded, and don't forget to burp him when he's done."

Leon's opened his mouth a bit in surprise, as he slipped the necklace over his head and took the bottle, "If he wasn't in the house, then he'll be out on the streets!"

"I know. I already took a chance like that just a few moments ago. Please, give me a bit of faith? I'll not come back empty-handed, I promise. Besides, I'll have the pitchfork with me."

Leon succumbed to silence at his sister's little speech, as he looked up his sister, appearing saddened. His instincts told him that today was not going to end well, not with his older sister gone most of the time. Gazing down at his feet, he shifted the dirt a bit. Be moved over to lightly embrace her brother, and he returned it. Both ignored the awkward feeling in the pit of their stomachs, for they rarely ever showed signs of affection.

"Good luck…" Leon whispered to his sister as the broke away, sniffling a bit. Phoebe smiled at her brother as she soon quit the stables.

The day passed on, Leon dozing on and off, and sparring the food the best he could. He didn't dare look out the window, or make any type of noise. He sat fixated on the items Phoebe gathered from their mother's room. It wasn't until after the lunch hour, there was rough rattling of the barn's door, the lock banging up against the wood. Leon stayed still, glancing uneasily at the stirring Gus. Only when the noise did stop, did the boy spare a chance to breathe. He figured that it could only be one person: Giovanni. The people of Tyra were far to busy with their own lives to care about one more, and if they hadn't made an attempt the pass three days, there weren't going to now. It couldn't be Be either, for she would've used the window.

The thought of the window startled Leon out of his thoughts as he silently moved over into Cinder's old stall to close it, wincing as the hinges squeaked and whined as they were moved. Jamming the lock in place, he tiptoed over to the bag and items. In a quiet rush, he placed all the items back in, and adjusted the pack onto his back. The boy jumped as he heard the wood of the door crack as metal made contact.

Leon gulped as he looked at Augustus; how was he going to escape while carrying him? The man outside took another swing at the door with his ax, splintering the spot further, but not yet penetrating. The boy then slipped off the bag; there was still some space within there after all. Unlatching the top he gently picked up the infant, tensing as there was another swing at the door, and slipped the infant into the back. Instead of putting the pack on his back, he put it on his stomach, for easier carrying.

Leon turned his wide orange eyes to the barn door as the ax finally penetrated through the wood. The boy chewed on his bottom lip, unsure of where to go. Leon backed up several paces when the insane grin of his father appeared in the hole that was created. Franticly, Leo looked about the barn, until his eyes caught sight of the beams running across the ceiling. If he planned it right, he could draw his father away from the door, and make a short cut out. Leon's eyes then focused on the door; an arm was sticking through the hole that was made, fiddling with the lock.

The sound of the lock unlatching seemed to of resonated in the quiet barn, and the sound of it hitting the floor seemed ear rattling. The doors of the barn opened outwards wide, showing the gaunt, giant figure of Giovanni. A whip was in his free hand, and an ax in the other. As if a starting gun went off in the boy's head, he dashed over to the pile of hay bails. Gio sneered from his spot below, as he shifted through the barricade that Phoebe had set up.

With more ease then Leon thought he had, he climbed up to the top of the hay. He dared a moment to look down. His stomach squeezed together, and his eyes moved out of focus as he saw a dark figure climbing after him. Leon looked up, his vision clearing, and he continued to the closest beam. Sitting on the beam of wood, he frowned as his father was catching up. Biting on his bottom lip still, he pushed his legs up against the hay bails closest to himself.

He let out a quiet 'hah' of triumph as the hay rolled down into Gio. The then boy looked down the beam he was seated on, one arm hold the pack and Augustus close to him. With uneasiness, he scooted down the beam, away from the top of the hay, knowing well the taller man was recovering quickly from being knocked over. Leon was hardly a third of the way down the beam when Gio had made it to the top of the hay.

The boy leaned over, using his one hand to balance himself. It wasn't that far of a drop, only less than nine feet, not including the hay he'll land on. His orange eyes turned up to his father, who tried to stand on the beam, but he was far too tall. Instead of moving closer, he unhooked and uncoiled his whip, cracking it. His face turned into a sneer as he gazed across at Leon.

Without warning, the boy jumped down, and even though he landed on his feet, it was enough force for his knee's buckle. Both hands went out to break the fall that would continue. He bit back a yelp of pain, for the hay poked through his paints at his and his hands didn't have it easy. The jerking movements of the bag from the fall had only frightened the infant into rising hysterics. The small headache that Leon already had only began to worsen.

Staggering up, he jumped the rest of the way down to the barn floor, his ankles sending pain up his legs. Trying to ignore the pain, and the shouts of his father, the boy made mad dash to the house, holding the screaming infant close to him. Arriving in the kitchen from the backyard, he slammed the door behind himself, locking every lock on it. Taking the bag, he placed it in the crib in that room, despite the infant's cries, and began to trample to every window and door he knew, hardly paying any respect to the items in his way.

Taking in deep breaths, the little boy slowly slid down the last door he finished locking, eyes closing. The only sounds in the house were those of the infant. Standing up with a bit of difficulty, he peered into the crib where Augustus was. Reaching in, he picked up the child and unevenly began to rock his brother. Chewing on the inside of his cheek, he moved over to peer out the window with a bit of difficulty. There was no sign of his father out in the yard.

Ducking down again, he soon realized where is father was as the door to the home rattled. Gulping, Leon looked down at Augustus, whom for an infant, looked worried. It was almost as if the child was catching on to what was going on around it. Leon held a finger to his lips, shushing the child from its whimpers. Looking around the kitchen area, he winced as he heard the slam of the ax against the door. Moving across the floor, he opened one of the cabinets beneath the counter-top. Quietly, he settled Gus there, finger to his lips as he closed the cabinet door, ajar only so much to let in a peak of lightly.

Leon then scurried across the room, opening other cabinets a little bit, smirking; he knew his older sister would appreciate the clever thought. As the ax broke through the door, he then dashed across the room to the crib, hearing the sounds of Augustus starting to cry. Reaching in, he pretended to tuck the blankets in, cooing the child that wasn't in there.

The door behind him seemed to have taken an eternity to fall, making all the noise it could as it fell. Then everything happened at once; Giovanni lunged forward; the whip out as he cracked it against Leon's exposed back. The air caught in the boy's chest, as the pain traveled everywhere about his small frame. The yelling of a deep voice resonated as if in a tin can inside the boys head, as he felt the whip lick continue to bite his back. Blood unknowingly was trickling from the wound down his back. His eyesight was blurring, the boy uncontrollably weeping. Roughly, he was pushed away from the crib.

Within the child, a wild fire raged, exploding painfully against the bounds of the child. It was almost urging him to grab a hold of a thread, and set it all to the fires destruction. Leon could hardly concentrate for such a task, for already he was fighting to stay conscious.

Rough hands sat the child up, shaking him harshly and screaming words the boy could not understand. There was a disgruntled sound he heard as he fell to the floor, lost in the pain. His vision swam, as a figure in black soon surrounded his vision, and the boy drifted into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: You know the deal.

**Notes**: Enjoy! And thanks reviewers! Sorry for the wait, writer's block.

* * *

Leon was roughly brought out of his unconsciousness by the constant urges of Phoebe shaking his shoulders. Although his sight was blurry, he could make out the outlines of his sister's worried and distraught face. As the boy cleared his site, he gazed up at Be. The older sister's face relaxed into one of relief, even as he closed his once more and let out a weak groan, for the pain rekindled. 

"I know, it hurts." Phoebe said quietly as she rocked Augustus in her arms, "But you're going to have to get up. We need to leave before Gio awakes again."

Leon's orange-red eyes peeked open to gaze at his sister, a few tears trailing down his face. Quietly, he managed to choke out a response, "Phoebs… I don't think I can…."

"Don't say that," Phoebe stated gently, bottom lip quivering as she tried to keep her voice a whisper, "I can't carry both you and Augustus, but I will try; I'm not leaving without you."

"Be…" Leon whispered, his tone saying that he was going to argue, but the darkness around his eyes was closing in quickly. Yet, he was not fully out cold, for he heard the movements of cloth brushing against the floor; Giovanni was stirring. There was then a sound of wood sliding against wood, and footsteps moving close to him. The sounds of a child whimpering; Gus knew what was happening, and it frightened him. Voices then sprung up, one deep and filled with hatred, the other feminine and stubborn.

"Get away from them girl, or you'll go down with them." Giovanni growled, picking up his whip as he stared down his daughter.

"No! My place is beside my siblings whom I love for who they are." Phoebe replied, holding the pitchfork across herself in defense. Her light brown eyes stared sharply at her father, daring him as she made contact. A sneer moved onto Gio's face at her response; she didn't know her place.

Gio was fast in his movements, thrusting the whip forward. Phoebe cowered behind the pitchfork, bracing herself as the whip curled around the wood. With a rough tug, the man pulled the weapon from the girl and let it fall loudly to the floor, the girl letting out a yelp of surprise. The noise rose sharply enough to stir Leon out of his dazed state, the sound of Be sobbing quietly registering in his mind, as did the harsh voice of the father.

"I am offering you a choice of life again; stand down and be my new bride, _or_ fall with them."

Leon painfully sat up and steadied himself with his hands and arms, angered with what his father said. Although he was young, there was something not right about anything of what he said. Color seemed to of drained from the boy's face, even around his lips, yet his orange eyes gazed vehemently at his father. The fires within him burned against his skin, acting dangerously with the boy's emotions. The little kid wanted nothing more then to harvest the flames and put everything ahead of him, behind him.

Staggering up, he could hardly see anything as his vision blackened around the edges, but he was not going to give in. Soft hands grabbed firmly on his shoulders, as his sister whispered to him, "Don't worry, I've got you."

"You're still alive?" Giovanni taunted, cracking his whip and causing Leon to flinch. The boy's vision was tunneling, and all he could see was the hate-filled face of his father. "I thought you would've given up by now; you can't win."

The boy's fingertips sparked with flames as he temper increased, and with a hoarse voice he replied hotly, "No, not to you." Shaking out of Phoebe's grasp, Leon staggered down to his knees, and leaned forward on both hands. It was like tinder and wood; flames erupted from his hands, his Gift encouraging the fire to consume the wood floors. All that Leon could see was the brightness of the orange and red flames, the heat blowing onto his face and lifting his hair.

"Leon!" Phoebe managed to squeak out frightfully, due the site of her brother nearly in the flames. It was enough to distract the boy, as he pulled himself away, miraculously unharmed. He turned his head around to look for his sister, who in a swift motion already had an upset infant in her arms. A free hand of the girl went to her brother, and roughly pulled him to his feet. Phoebe dared a look at her father; he was cowering against a wall at the flames surrounding. Before Gio had any more ideas of how to get the children, she grabbed hold of Leon's upper arm, and directed him out of the burning house.

Leon stepped haphazardly, trying to keep up with his sister and not fall over. As the burning emotions disappeared into the cool spring night, the pain in his back returned. All the scars had reopened, allowing fresh blood to pour out of his wounds. The siblings did not make far until Leon went limp, and Be could no longer support him in there walk.

The older sister rocked the infant as she stood above her brother, looking frightful and lost. For the second time, she looked back. Smoke could be seen rising from where their home would be, covering the starry night. It wouldn't be long until the neighbors or someone will see the flames, and react. Phoebe closed her eyes, the cool tears running down her face feeling oddly refreshing. Through blurry eyes the girl looked up to the heavens, and silently whispered a prayer of protection, from any deity that was listening.

A putrid smell seemed to of responded to the girl, the sound of metal not far away. Phoebe's eyes widened, looking frantically about her for the source. Her imaginative mind filled her with thousands of possibilities. The smell only intensified as she thought, as did the sound of clattering metal. All her thoughts and ideas never prepared her for what she saw when she turned around.

Hovering several feet of the ground was a Stormwing, in its clanking metal of a bird's body and feathers, and the head of a human. This one was a male, his mouse brown hair in a rat's nests, and his yellow grin missing several teeth. His skin was covered with patches of dirt, and it would seem he had gotten on the wrong end of a sword, judging by the slash down his face. The Stormwing's nose was too big for its face, and his hazel eyes looked mischievous.

"'Ullo, poppet!" The Stormwing greeted, cackling as he watched Phoebe stumble back. "Nice of me to drop by, innit?"

The girl continued to step back, eyes wide for the shadows that casted over his face made him look more horrifying. The worse of it was, that he was hovering over Leon, who seemed to be stirring from the smell. Yet, the pain, and drained Gift had a hard hold on him, as well as the Immortal's stench. Against the Stormwing's will, his face softened lightly. "I'm here to help you, lass. You're only kids after all, this isn't right."

Be looked stupefied, and lost for words. What was she suppose to say to the creature? If here schooling was correct, this was a Stormwing, a being who made filth of the dead and fed off war. Why would he care about three abused children? Or, why would he even be in Tyra? The country relied solely on trade for economics; it could never support itself in a war. The Stormwing shook its head at the girl's stunned silence.

"I heard of you problem from the Wildmage, and her from a horse. I offered to find ye first. Believe it or not, we like kids." The Stormwing explained, voice gruff, and slightly unwilling to admit that he liked something other then his species norm. He knew the boy he was flying over was not doing so well, and needed to see a healer. The infant hardly looked healthy, and the girl appeared to be too young to be stressing over everything. "There's a caravan you can hide in that isn't too far away; I'll watch over you three. Stop standing there like a dolt," His voice sounded then aggravated, "Before the one who did this is back."

Face paling, Be nodded her head, yet did not move. The Stormwing hovered closer, "I'll take the infant, and use the blankets as a sling; I'd suggest getting the kid over there." Skirting around the Immortal, Be moved down to Leon, and brought him to his feet, even though he was still unconscious. The Stormwing took off with Be following, Leon's feet dragging on the feet behind them.

"Do you have a name?" Phoebe whispered quietly, looking up at him with wide eyes, and flinching when he looked back at her.

"Loic." The Stormwing responded responded, turning down a narrow street.

"I'm Phoebe… And the one you have Augustus, and the other boy is Leon."

Loic didn't respond, but instead continued flying, the wind from the alley gratefully directing the creature's smell away from the children. Surprisingly, the infant was quiet, almost falling asleep. As they exited that alley, sure enough there was a caravan sitting empty outside.

"What if it belongs to someone?" Phoebe asked, glancing down the empty street as she approached the covered cart, looking into the flaps.

"Then it belongs to someone." Loic retorted, hovering a few spaces away. "Get them in."

The girl sighed as she dragged Leon in, arranging his limbs so they weren't in an awkward position. Appearing out again, she reached up to take the infant, trying not to choke on the smell. For a brief moment, she wondered if part of the smell was the sleeping Gus. Well, she wasn't going to look because he was sleeping for one, and another being she had nothing to change him with. After settled Gus down, she peeked her head out to look for the Immortal; he was gone. Phoebe grunted with irritation, before sneaking back in. Mumbling to herself about not trusting Loic, and how she shouldn't of, she found herself drifting off into a restless sleep.


End file.
